Shizuka Minamoto
Shizuka Minamoto (源 静香 Minamoto Shizuka), or Sue in the English dub, born May 8, 2001, is one of the main characters in the series, being the main female character. Appearance Shizuka's appearance has changed little over the years of the Doraemon franchise, she is thin, has a light skin color, black eyes and her hair is usually in a black color and tied up in short pigtails. In the 1973 anime, Shizuka is short, has dark brown hair, and in the episodes she appeared in, wore a short, pink dress with a white stripe, white socks, and red buckle shoes. Shizuka's brown hair was carried over in the 1979 anime (though it became light brown) and her appearance was mostly the same as before, except she is a little taller, (as an adult she had her hair tied in a bun) and some of the episodes had her wearing different colored shoes. Also, in many episodes, wore different outfits than her pink dress (for example, a red dress, or a white shirt with a brown skirt and beige sweater) while the rest of the characters wore their normal clothes. In the 2005 anime, Shizuka's hair was changed to black to match the artwork in the manga, and mostly wore a pink shirt and a dark blue skirt, in some episodes she would wear a dress. In the recent movies, Shizuka has brown eyes. Overall, Shizuka's appearance has remained mostly the same over the years. Personality Shizuka-chan (静香ちゃん) is a smart and kind neighborhood girl. She is unlike Nobita: being quick and very good at studying. Shizuka showers several times a day due to it being her passion. She cares for weaker people and neglected dolls. She wishes to be a nurse or an air-hostess when she grows up. Both jobs reflect her kind nature. Shizuka loves her dolls a lot, to the extent that she loves them more than her friends. In one episode, Doraemon, Nobita, and Shizuka put her dolls in Nobita's racecars and started racing. Nobita's car crashed and the doll fell out, making Shizuka hate him temporarily. She is also known for taking piano lessons so she can refuse to hang out with Nobita, which she hates because she likes the violin better. Her true passions are sweet potatoes and the violin, in which her playing is as atrocious as Gian's singing. Shizuka has a split personality. There are scenes that show her sleeping and eating at the same time, stealing her mom's lipstick for her to play with, swallowing an opal, and slipping over a banana peel. Family Shizuka's mother is a kind woman. She has a prized opal that costs 5,000 yen. Shizuka's father appeared in only a few episodes, so not much is known about him. Shizuka's mother is shown in a few episodes telling Shizuka to have a bath or eat or go to her piano lessons. Relationships Nobi Nobita She loves Nobita more than any of her friends, but she gets angry when he looks at her bathing. She will marry him in the future, and their child's name will be Nobisuke Nobi. Takeshi Gouda Shizuka and Gian are friends, but Shizuka gets worried when Gian invites her to his music concerts along with her other friends. Suneo Honekawa Suneo and Shizuka are good friends. He invites Shizuka, Nobita, Gian, and sometimes Doraemon to his house and tries to ask them to come with him at trip (in which Nobita rarely gets a chance to come with them). Doraemon Shizuka often invites Doraemon and Nobita to taste the cakes and cookies she makes. Sometimes she asks Doraemon to borrow his gadgets, which he happily agrees to do so. Hidetoshi Dekisugi Dekisugi is a good friend of Shizuka. Shizuka often form a study group (in some terms, a study 'couple') with Dekisugi when she has problems with her homeworks. She occassionally invites Dekisugi as well as Nobita over to her house to taste her home-made baked desserts. She also goes with him to the library, sometimes. Trivia *Whenever she is described or dresses up as a bird, she is always a swan, which represents her beauty. *Shizuka resembles Yumeko from Ninja Hattori-kun and Miyoko from Kiteretsu. *In the orginal manga, Shizuka had black hair, but in the 1973 and 1979 anime, her hair was brown, her hair was changed back to black in the 2005 anime. *She loves Nobita, and he loves her, too. *Shizuka (しずか, シズカ?) is a Japanese word meaning "quiet" or "calm" (静か). It is also a Japanese given name. *Her counterpart in Mirror World is tomboyish and rude. *In the early episodes of the 1979 anime, Shizuka adresses Nobita as "Nobita-kun" instead of "Nobita-san" *According to a side material, her parents named her Shizuka because they want her to grow up and be a proper lady. *In the American English manga, Shizuka's name isn't changed, but in the English anime dub, her name is changed to Sue. *In a test where the American kids watched the original Japanese dub of Doraemon, Shizuka's personality wasn't too good for American kids to understand, so they had to alter her personality, transforming her from a good natured and kind girl who likes bathing into a tomboyish personality. *In the Hindi dub, Shizuka is voiced by Parul Bhatnagar. Category:Major Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Students Category:Humanoid Characters